Innocence
by MyuMyu-chan
Summary: A personal narative from Yuki (Eiri)'s pov. Just read it's a whole lot better then my summary!


_**Innocence**_

Hey people , this is actually a personal narrative that I wrote for english class. It's from Yuki's pov and it's set before he tells Shuichi that he killed someone. Anyway, if the details are sparce it's because I don't really know _exactly_ what happen except that Eiri killed Yuki and Eiri was raped, so anything that's not exactly like the manga is well... different so deal!

**Disclaimer:** If you really think I own Murakami-sensei's work you must have hit your head on a wall one too many times! Therefore go hit your head on a wall once more to see if you can get your good sence back! JK (Just kidding) On the other hand I REALLY DON'T own Gravitation so don't sue!

**Warning:** If you hadn't guessed yet there will be mentions of shounen ai, strongly implied rape language and murder if this dosen't suit your taste well then why don't you leave?

Well, I guess that's allI have ta say! start reading the fic now!

Japanese words translated at the end.

* * *

Shuichi was to innocent for his own good. Someday that pink haired baka will regret being so trusting. Like, I do. Yes, I was so naive.

I was a little otoko in Big New York City. Everything was so strange, different and kind of scary in comparison to my quiet suburban lidfe and I clung to sensei like a drowning person will to a raft. How foolish could I get? I was pursuing my dream sensei at my side and I couldn't imagine a better life. How could I have bought sensei's lie? Was I so stupid? I guess, I was.

That night, I was going to confess my love to him. But, he got home late.Drunk. His breath smelled like alcohol and he was smoking a cigarette. He was laughing at a drunkard joke when he came in with people I had never seen before.

His greeting was strange and I knew something was wrong. I had never seen him this drunk before." Do you love me Eiri-kun" he asked. Something in the way hesaid that made me nervouse, I was afraid but I told him the truth. This was sensei, nothing could go wrong, ne?

"So you love me..." he half whispeared to himself with a strange smile on his face"Then you won't mind what I have planned ne? Because... you love me... ne" He continued.

Then the men who were with sensei appraoched me."Now,now this dosaen't come for free! Pay Eiri-kun for his... services..." Yuki, my sensei, said. So they threw a ten dollar bill at me, laughing as hey ripped my clothes off.

I fainted long before they finished marking my body. But I remeber them laughing as they left, a few hours later, thanking Yuki for the good time theyhad. Yuki was laughing too. Just that broke me. More then the strangers. Yuki's laugh at my tendollar experience broke me. I felt like a cheap paper doll.

I don't know how I got the gun. And I don't know how I managed to shoot Yki, my sensei, the person I trusted the most. "Did you have fun krei otoko I hope you remember me fondly in Hell" I remeber him whispering in my ear before he died. Perhaps he tried to shoot me and with some unknown reservoire of strength and will too shoot I grabbed the gun and shot him.

But, I don't remember. All I know is I woke up a week later and Yuki was dead; a shot threw the heart. After, I went throught therapy sessions where a psychologist (I wonder where she got _her _diploma. In a cereal box?) attempted to 'help' me (get in my pants) and then I became a famouse novelit known under the name Yuki Eiri. Ironical... isn't it?

I wonder what that pink haired gaki would think if he knew. Would he leave if he knew his 'lover' was a cold blooded assassin? Poor baka, someday the world's going to hurt him and I won't be there to help, because, I'm already dead. Like Yuki-sensei in his grave.

* * *

So my reviewers how was that? I hope that Yuki wasn't too OOC But really I think that's how Yuki would react personally. Anyways, I hoep that you enjoyed it ! And if you did why don't ya review it's always nice to know you're appreciated!

anyway ciao,

MyuMyu-chan

Japanese/English lexicon

baka: idiot, stupid ect...

otoko: boy, male, ect...

sensei: teacher (Yuki-sensei: Professor(Teacher, Mr) Yuki)

Kun: suffix used between close friends, mostly for guys.

ne: right? no? ect...

Krie: pretty or beautiful (kirei otoko: pretty boy)

gaki: brat


End file.
